Battle Scars
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: Riddick was dropped off on that desert planet to die, but he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him and when he finds out who, it brings him to a life changing decision he never thought he would make. Recent Riddick. Dedicated to 'Mystery Fanfictions'.
1. Chapter 1: The Animal Types

**Hello! I am excited about this fanfiction, I fucking love Riddick. I tried my best to fit his personality since this is from his POV. I hope it is good so far, I plan on posting the other chapters as soon as I can. This will take place through the most recent Riddick film and then events after. This does have an OC Character, but Smut won't be until later chapters. Lol. Enjoy! **

**Dedicated to 'MysteryFictions'**

**Chapter 1:The Animal Types**

"And how did you get here?" She asked smugly, staring into my googles with those beautiful yellow like eyes of hers. Her smile was priceless, a smile you certainly wouldn't be able to find in a place like this... On a planet like this. I wondered to myself for a moment how a woman like her could survive in this hostel environment for so long, all on her own to.  
>Not going to lie, I have seen my fair share of brutes in my time, a lot of them scared of me, a lot of them sexy to me, a lot of them smelling good to me, but this one... There was something about her. How she had snuck up on me in the middle of the night I didn't know. How she had gotten to me without me even knowing her, I didn't know. I knew she had been watching me for quite some time, that I knew, how she watched me suffer for my first few days on this dessert planet. I didn't blame her for it though, I'm betting she hadn't seen anybody else for a long time and not knowing what damage I could be... It was smart of her to lax behind and watch me. It was only the third week when I started finally catching her scent.<br>Then I finally met her, right here in front of me. She looked quite decent for having to manage for herself. I couldn't see much color, actually I couldn't see color at all, but she certainly was one colorful girl. I told her to describe herself to me and when she did, I almost dropped. Her curves were perfection, her brown hair flowing in ringlets down her shoulders, an auburn like yellow glow in her eyes that managed to go well against her carmel skin, smooth and salty, the way I liked it. Her lips looked plush and soft, I could stare at her all day, imagine what I could do if I could touch her.  
>She wore the skin of some type of cat like animal, a drape over her shoulders that wrapped nicely around her neck and hung down her back. Her regular clothes were simple, a tan bandana around her neck, tight black tank top that fit very nice to those curves I can't stop thinking about, jungle green baggy cargo pants that were definitely not a females, and black boots that latched up over the cargo pants ending below her knees. She had a various number of hand crafted blades that were holstered to her person, one at each hip, one at each ankle, one to each side of her belly button, and one directly at her back in case anyone decided to get frisky, not that anyone would since no one would be here... Yet.<br>I looked playfully over my shoulder at her, the dog sitting at my side patiently. She sat casually on the rock a wide smile across her lips and a sly casualness to it, she sat on one knee, her right leg hanging off the rock.  
>"I was betrayed." I answered hoarsely, hoping she didn't catch the pain within my words, instead she smirked biting her bottom lip and giggling lowly in her throat.<br>"I hate when that happens." I grew strict again, maybe I should pull some mind games on this mo fo badass Chick and damn she was badass.  
>"What about you? How did you get here?" She snorted and shrugged leaning to her left a little and crooking her head.<br>"I don't know. I would rather not say." My lips turned up and I nodded, damn straight.  
>"Your name?"<br>"Moon... Or at least that's what they call me." She hopped down from the rock and started taking small steps towards me.  
>"They?" I questioned looking her figure up and down from head to toe once again before licking my lips at meeting her eyes to eye. She stood in front of me, obviously I was not the only one checking the other out in this conversation.<br>"I'm alone if that's what your suggesting. The others, the ones that brought me here."  
>"And why would they do that? Leave you here like scraps." She then looked down at the mutt beside me, crouching down and reaching a hand out for the dog to sniff it. He sniffed it once before imediately moving to lick her cheek, she chuckled, a sweet sound that I actually liked to hear.<br>"Why would they..." She emphasized 'they'. "... leave you here?" Standing up so she was eye to eye with me again. She was a small thing, I was five inches taller than her maybe even more, yet she didn't even flinch instead she stood a confident woman in front of me, all shits and giggles.  
>"It's personal." I answered strictly, she lightly beamed at me a prideful expression of sorts. Sweet girl, but I couldn't let myself go again, I couldn't let her into my blind spot, not like I had let them.<br>"Then that's my answer." She replied softly, her voice was sweet to my ears, but there was more to her, more than I could see for now.  
>"My names Riddick." She bit her bottom lip again, that particular move sent shivers down my spine, sent shivers right to the-<br>"I know that's not your first name though... Can I just call you Richard?" She asked, my eyebrows furrowed with confusion. How did she know me? That put me on guard, there were only two type of people that knew me, Mercs, or wimpy civilians who knew Mercs.  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"I've been watching you..." I took step forward, she took a step back, her smile fell.  
>"You can't get my full name just by watching me from afar." She gulped, looking down at the ground, the eye contact had then been lost. She was no mercenary though, no... Not a mercenary and not a wimpy civilian either. "But you aren't a mercenary... So how do you know my name?" She sighed, tensing up and looking to the west the sun already setting.<br>"Your a wanted man, who doesn't?" I nodded my head and chuckled obnoxiously.  
>"Good point... Yeah. I suppose you can call me Richard."<br>"Good." She smiled again, becoming more relaxed once again. "I hate it when people don't use your first name."  
>"But your first name isn't Moon, that kind of makes you a hypocrite."<br>"How would you know that Richie?" She turned and started walking towards the sunset, I quickly grabbed my things and started to follow.  
>"Now, now. We never agreed on Richie."<br>"Sorry, I have a tendency to make nicknames for people and I believe you would take the nickname Richie over Dick any day." I followed after her, it deemed quite difficult to keep my eyes of the fine ass of hers.  
>"Why do they call you Moon?" I countered, she seemed cautious of where she stepped, she definitely knew something I didn't about this planet. I followed her footsteps also being cautious of the steps I took.<br>"Because I like to kill when the moon is at it's peak." I stopped completely staring at her, the dog stopping beside me. She kept walking, finding herself on a rock she turned and smirked at me. "My real name is Tasha." I was caught in a trance, she was undeniably sexy, strong, independent, and she killed, but I'm sure only if she needed to. You know that reminds me, it's been a whole since I've had myself a fine piece of pussy.  
>"Hmm... Sounds like me and you are going to get along just fine, Moon."<br>"I suppose so." I started walking on towards her, she placed her hands on her hip and cocked her head.  
>"Wait a minute." She said, I stopped and stared up at her with a stone expression. "I've got one question for you." She stated, staring down at the dog in a quirky manner.<br>"I'm listening."  
>"What's the dogs name?" I looked down at the jackal and chuckled.<br>"For your information... It's a jackal and his name is..." I took a moment to think about it. "Sweet Spot..." I glared back up at her confused expression. "Sweet spot as in the one just to the left of the spine, fourth lumber down, the abdominal aorta." She took a deep breath and nodded.  
>"I like that spot."<br>"I do to." She started walking away again, I followed after and when I stepped up onto the rock she was just gone, I couldn't see her anywhere. She had disappeared, almost as if she turned into thin air.  
>"Hey?" She called from my left, I looked over at her and smirked, hungry eyes looking her up and down. "What are you doing?"<br>"I'm following you."  
>"I never said you could do that."<br>"You never said anything." She approached me stopping an inch from my face, her scent flowing freely into my nostrils and burning my senses. I sniffed it in heavily, my eyes dizzied and I smirked at the catch of her arousal.  
>"Well, now I'm saying something. Down boy." She turned and I placed a hand on her shoulder.<br>"Didn't think I was a dog."  
>"To me all men are."<br>"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind when i'm balls deep inside that sweet pussy of yours."  
>"Really? I'll have to keep that in mind when your on the ground crying for mercy." She then turned leaving me shocked beyond words, she had the style, the personality, the physical and not forget to mention mental strength, definitely a proper mate. Not that I would want a mate in the first place, all of the woman that have ever been associated with me have ended up dead.<br>"Is that a threat, Moon?" The sun was falling quick and that seemed to catch her attention fast. She stared out as the sun was cut in half by the dessert landscape.  
>"I have to go... You should to."<br>"Hopefully see you tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder, if she was leaving me be then she certainly didn't want to kill me, so what was wrong?  
>"Yeah... Tomorrow." She then was gone, I blinked for one second and she was no longer in my sights. I thought for a moment, considering that she could just be a hallucination of my dream girl, but then I shook the thought off, her scent was still around, still here, your not crazy yet Richard. I walked back to the cave I held a small camp at, the jackal or 'Sweet Spot' his name now, sat down at his defense next to the cave entrance. I never really slept at night, to many voices, to many things on my mind, but it always gave me time to do things, get shit done.<br>As I was working on me and Sweet Spots meal for tomorrow, peeling away at the flesh of the newly caught fish. I couldn't help but think about her. She made me wonder about things on this planet, question things. I'm considering making a deal with her that way I don't have to worry about her mauling in my sleep, not that she could, I would catch her scent before she could. She knew more about this place than I did and if anything the best thing to do was to get her on my side. Moon... I repeated the nickname in my head more than once, it was either Moon or Tasha and in actuality I preferred the latter, I mean it was logical that if she called me by my first name, I would call her by hers.  
>I stared at the Moon that lit the entrance to the cave... Moon indeed was a very nice nickname though, the Moon that kills at night. <p>


	2. Chapter 2: Bath Time

**A short chapter, I would like to say "Thank You" to 'fandomenforcer' for following and favoriting. :) I hope I caught Riddick's personality well in this chapter and the next which should be posted with this one. I don't want Riddick to be lovey dovey, that is just not his Character so I hope I caught that.**

**Chapter 2: Bath Time**

When the sun rose up I eagerly left to go and look for Moon, I had barely anything else left to do that I hadn't already done in the dark, following her scent which was full of pleasant surprises in itself. Sweet spot went hunting for his own kill, leaving before I left the cave this morning. Today I planned on informing Moon about the Mercenary outpost I had saw not far from here, if she knew about it already maybe we could both get off this rock together. That's right... Usually I was one for lone survivor type shit, ever since Jack went rogue on me and Imam told the world about my hideout, but this one was different. I wasn't going to trust her, but I was going to help her off this planet and maybe get some in the process.  
>I followed her scent like how a bee is drawn to honey, it wasn't long before I found a small dug out makeshift hole where her scent was the strongest, she was in there. I crouched down by the small hole in the ground, just big enough for her to fit through, sweat easing down my forehead and the desert sun reflecting off the shade of my goggles.<br>"You in there Moon." I called out, waiting for a response, but was only replied with silence. "I have to talk to you. I know you're somewhere near Tash."  
>"We never agreed on Tash, Richie." I looked to my side to find her leaning suggestively against the rock that supported as a cover over the hole. I stood up and grinned evilly at her, looking her up and down, her boots were missing and the cape of animal skin was gone as well, along with the heavy assort of knives she carried on her person.<br>"Well we never agreed on Richie either."  
>"You started it." I walked towards her with slow teasing steps.<br>"I do recall you being the one that started it... Yesterday."  
>"How did you find me?" I stopped beside her leaning against the rock and crossing my arms.<br>"A scent never lies Tasha."  
>"I'm sure it doesn't Richard." I wondered how long this name game would last, I liked teasing her and she seemed to enjoy teasing me. I usually never let people call me by my first name, but this girl... I could tweak a few things for her as long as I get something out of it in the end. The thought of her howling my real name out into the moon… I shook the thought off, it was a thought more for private time.<br>"So this is where you live? In the ground." I gestured my eyes to the hole, she nodded.  
>"Yeah, the animals at night get vicious... I would know from personal experience."<br>"I have never had a problem with them."  
>"They must be to scared of you." I chuckled lowly.<br>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I make them pee their fucking pants." I stated smugly, I noticed she held a rock in her hand fiddling with it for a moment before tossing it to the side. "I have a way off this planet. I was wondering if you'd like to get off this planet to."  
>"Hmm... Yeah... That would be nice." She sighed and stared down at the ground. "I've been here for a long time though Riddick. I appreciate the fact that you want to help me get out of here, but... I don't want you to get hurt." She stood up straight and turned away starting to walk towards some unknown destination.<br>"Where are you going?" She stopped looking over her shoulder at me.  
>"To take a bath." She answered plainly, I nodded my head. With all this radiated water, I wasn't thinking she could find a nice place to take a bath, but I'm sure she had been here longer than me, she said it herself. I needed to bath anyways.<br>"Am I invited?"  
>"Uh... Sure..." She continued to walk again, I followed after still slightly bothered by the fact that she wasn't going to get off this rock. I don't even know why I cared, I had only known her for a day and within that time I couldn't get her off my mind at all. Plus, it's not like I would want her to stay with me when we got off this planet together.<br>She skillfully navigated barefoot around the spiky rocks and gravel of the ground beneath her steps. She hooked around a large rock stopping and staring around the corner at me, when I caught up to her she stood in front of a large crack in the ground, the shadow of the large rock beside it making it look dark, it looked like quite a drop. I pulled my goggles up slowly to stay at my forehead, I looked down further then glared back over at her.  
>"This is the quickest way in." She stated, getting caught in the gaze of my silver stare before quickly flashing her eyes back to the large crack before us.<br>"We just jump in?"  
>"Yep... You can only guess what's at the bottom." She teased, It wasn't hard for me to believe that she was a dare devil.<br>"I don't want to guess, I want to know." My tone was in a baritone growl that I could not control.  
>"What's the fun in that? And if you wanted to know you could just jump." I glared at her once again, she wasn't lying about jumping between these cracks, was this a test of my trust in her? Did she even want me to trust her? I am sure she knew that I wasn't going to trust anyone again for a long time, probably never again after what had happened. Then again I didn't get into detail on what had happened.<br>"I'll jump first, after all manners right?" My eyebrow raised, I had manners alright, just didn't understand where she was coming from on this, this was no bath. "Just trust me on this." I see now, I wondered for a moment to myself, if I trusted her would she trust me? She must have sensed early on that I wasn't an easy one to sway.  
>"Can I really trust you?" I continued. At first I told myself I wouldn't trust her at all, I would let my guard down to no one after what had happened before with the Necromongers, but for some reason my instincts told me to stay with her, to help her off this planet, to find out about her, what made her tick, what made her so... Undeniable. "So jump." I pressured, she gave an innocent like smile to me and then suddenly... Jumped.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Sentimentality

**In comes the sexual tension. LOL. Don't expect smut anytime soon though people.**

**Chapter 3: Sentimentality**

I flinched leaning down and staring into the abyss, she had sunken into darkness, I waited and listened for some sign, a splash, a thump, something, anything, and instead gained no sign that she was in fact alive. "Moon!" I shouted down into the large crack, my voice echoed down and nothing returned as I waited for a long moment. "Fuck..." I growled, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it off, I rested it on the edge, my abs clenched as I pulled down between the cracks, my feet holding me up, I slowly started to slide down. "Moon!" I called again, droplets of perspiration flowing down my temples. The farther I slid down, the more the walls grew slippery and wet, the harder it was for me to keep wedged between them. My boots slipped, my teeth gritted against each other and my hands slid down, my body gave out and I fell between the walls. "Shit!"  
>It felt like an hour of free falling through darkness before I hit cold water back first, I sunk down to the dark floor at the bottom, the water surrounding me was well below the temperature of the radiated water above. I stayed there for a moment, my eyes making out the darkest of the area, the pool was large and it's banks were full of sand and almost like a ramp. I swam up to the top, my head rising above the surface, I scanned around keeping my shoulders beneath the surface.<br>I saw her sitting on the bank, smirking devilishly into the dark, how could she see? This cavern was dark as could be, it's waters the same. She was soaked, her hair flowing over her shoulders and her bangs sticking to the clear skin of her forehead. She leaned back on her elbows, her legs spread out crossed, and pure contentment on her face.  
>"It took you long enough." I rose up further above the water, starting to swim my way towards her cautiously. Did she see me? If she did then she had a lot of explaining to do? I crawled up onto the muddy sand and stopped sitting beside her, my silver eyes reflecting through the darkness. "The mighty Riddick..." She sighed. "I made a bet with myself to see how long it would take for you to jump and honestly you took much longer than I expected." I growled in reply, staring around the cavern which looked to be a contained space, small puddles scattered around, a large hole in the wall far from the pool, slivers of weak light shining through it. I looked up at the cave ceiling, stalactites everywhere, few dripping a thick creamy dew, making a twin across from it on the floor.<br>"What was your bet?"  
>"Ten seconds."<br>"You think I would trust you that much? I just met you yesterday."  
>"I think you were afraid." I snorted and shook my head.<br>"Afraid? The word isn't even in my dictionary."  
>"I know, but it is in mine."<br>"What are you afraid of Moon?" I heard a squeaky giggle before the shuffling beside me, she stood up, swatting the muddy sand from her figure.  
>"I don't trust you enough to tell you that Riddick." I watched as she walked around the circumference of the pool, stopping at it's half and sitting down across from me. I notice as she walked that she stared down at the floor, but it was pitch black... So how could she see?<br>"Didn't know you could see in the dark?"  
>"I can't."<br>"Then how did you know I was sitting next to you? How did you just walk around this pool and not once trip or stumble? If there is something you are hiding from me, I think it's best I know now before I find out later Tasha." She stared down at her toes, fiddling with them for a moment, sighing as she stared intently at them. I couldn't tell if she was one to get distracted easily or just take a long time to think about an answer. She looked up at me, straight at me, like she _**COULD **_see me and smiled. Her smiles were worth a million credits, maybe even more because no one ever smiled at me, even if they didn't know who I was. Couldn't get attached though, didn't mean I couldn't play with her.  
>"On this planet Riddick all a woman has is her secrets." She stated hoarsely in a monotone voice, I could feel the intense pain within that statement and it hurt me.<br>"How long had you been here? How long have you been here before I came?" She bit the inside of her cheek nervously looking down at her toes again, closing her eyes and sighing.  
>"Three years..." I suddenly grew very depressed, every muscle in my body wanted to go over and comfort her and I had never in my life ever wanted to comfort anybody. There was obviously a lot of irritation behind that calm and innocent smile, someone had hurt her, is that why she was here? Is that why she was on this planet alone? She then stood up again and walked into the water stopping at her ankles, crossing her arms she tucked her hands tightly under her armpits. She stared down at the now still water and took in small breaths of air.<br>"I'm guessing you already know about the outpost not far from here."  
>"I do." She confessed as though it was a sin to know such information.<br>"And I'm going to bet that you know how to get off this hell raised rock." She nodded, I then understood her. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't come here by choice. Maybe she was hiding, running for some odd reason that she would rather not talk about. I respected her personal space if that's what she wanted, but I wanted to know more about this and I wasn't going to lay off about it until she told me... Not now, but soon. "You don't want to leave then?"  
>"No..."<br>"Why not?"  
>"They..." She used they again, she referred to they as the people who brought her here, the people who called her Moon and the people who I believed betrayed her. "Would come for me and I can't risk that."<br>"Who are they, Moon?"  
>"I don't want to say." I stood up onto my feet and started walking my way into the water, going deeper than her, she glared up at me as I approached crossing the pool to make it to her and stopping in front of her. She stared at me, her muscles tensed, her eyebrows curved, her eyes wide.<br>"I need your help..." The words left my lips by impulse, I never thought I would ever need anyone's help and I'm pretty sure I didn't, but something inside of me... Perhaps my inner instinct had come out to replace my words for theirs. "I won't be able to get off this planet if I can't have someone around who knows the land better than I do."  
>"You can get off this planet without me Richard... You just don't want to leave me here." I gulped, my eyes narrowing at her small figure, she interested me and until I learned more about her, she was where my attention would go. "You know it's coming don't you?"<br>"The rain?"  
>"Yeah... And when that happens not even my little hole could hide me from those monsters. This has happened before, I had to hide myself away... Down here." I stared with intense eyes, straight at her.<br>"How long?"  
>"Five days..."<br>"Has this happened only once before?"  
>"No. It's happened three times."<br>"What's the longest it's gone?"  
>"Two months..." For a moment, I pitied her, I contemplated what she must have thought when she first came here, how she had learned to survive on her own, how she had survived at all, or perhaps she already had the skills to survive it was putting them to action that was the hard part.<br>"Who would bring you to a place like this?"  
>"Someone who doesn't want me around." I grabbed her left forearm as she was about to turn and leave through the exit hole I had seen before, staring her deeply in the eyes.<br>"Doesn't mean I don't."  
>"You don't know what you're getting into Riddick. I'm nothin' but trouble." She practically whimpered her eyes glistened with tears, I cocked my head to the side, the grip I had on her arm was gentle, I wasn't hurting her. I could never hurt a woman and to this day I would never hurt a child either. Why was she crying?<br>"I prefer it when you call me Richard, Tasha."  
>"And why is that?" She rose her chin up slightly so that her nose barely touched my chin, I was going to guess that was intentional. "Because your the only one that does." She sighed looking away, I leaned forward into her small body. The contact was warm and soft, a connection that sent shivers through and across my body. I wasn't one to stop there, but I respected this girl. Usually I wouldn't give a fuck about sweet cherry pies that walked around, but this girl was certainly not something I could leave behind. The touch had no meaning to it, just a sense of persuasion and it appeared to have worked. She then turned her head to face me again, she stared me back in the eyes, the glistening seemed to die down and the beauty behind the smirk that appeared was heart warming.<br>"Okay... When do we go?" I returned the smirk.  
>"How bout today?"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Things are heating up between our the characters, but not two fast people. Come on! I am working on a Hoffman X OC oneshot if anyone is interested in SAW, I know that particular fanfiction is dying. I have another One shot story posted called 'His Worst Sin' for the Priest fanfiction if anyone is interested in reading smut. I know a lot of people who request that from me.**

**Chapter 4:The Truth Shall Set You Free**

"Richard!" She shouted my name out as she attempted to catch up from behind, I towed the meat behind me on the blanketed sled, I could smell Sweet Spot not far behind, playing around as usual. She ran up beside me, I smirked trying to keep a straightforward look on the outposts direction. "You can't just leave me! I had to take a pee break."  
>"Being that's the seventh pee break you've had. I decided not to wait for you." I chuckled back, she grunted angrily and then stormed of in a jog ahead of me switching herself around and walking backwards she beamed at me with a toothy grin. The sun felt hot on our skin, I could feel the tan I was getting from this humid and dense environment. She seemed to be doing just fine in that department though, Carmel soft skin that any man would marvel to touch, I knew I certainly did. She was playing hard to get... For now. The sun was high up in the sky, but I knew we only had a couple hours before sunset and I wanted to be at that outpost before then.<br>"I guess I'll just leave you behind when you have to pee." She argued, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner and continuing on.  
>"I've only had to pee once." I retorted in my defense, she rolled her eyes and then turned her back to me starting to walk forward again.<br>"Doesn't make a difference Richard, your the one that wanted me to go with you."  
>"So what's it to yah? You can't go back now, it would take you three days to get back to that little hole of yours." My eyes kept a nice view of her ass, which swayed teasingly from side to side and I mean DAMN! She had a nice ass. "Plus, don't you want to get to the outpost before sun down."<br>"I wouldn't mind walking through the desert when the Moon is up." She replied slyly.  
>"Hmm... That's a first." I muttered past dry lips.<br>"Don't make me go back there and punch you to death." She growled, I chuckled, hopefully it wasn't that time of the month, if it was I would probably smell it. The scent of her blood must be like sugar, sweet and undeniably rich.  
>"No, no, no, no, you stay right where you are Moon. I like it right there in front of me." She looked over her shoulder suggestively, she licked her lips purposefully and shook her head.<br>"To bad it's not yours." She teased, I made a light snort.  
>"It may not be mine just yet, but that doesn't mean I can't look at it."<br>"Look at it as much as you want. It's just a fantasy of yours that will never come true."  
>"Is that so? Well I'll just have to prove you wrong Moon."<br>"We will see Hot-" Sweet Spot jumped out from behind Riddick lunging at Moon and toppling her to the ground, she giggled as the pup licked her face and tugged at her shirt begging for her to play fetch with him. She playfully pushed him off of her grabbing a rock as she lifted off the ground and just as I stopped walking at her side threw the rock as far as it could go and it went far disappearing in the distance, Sweet Spot following after. She smiled looking in my direction and then her smile faltered as soon as her eyes met the reflection of herself in my goggles.  
>"What was that you said about me being Hot?" I whispered to her before walking forward and completely adoring the look of annoyance she gave me as I walked away. She crossed her arms and leaned onto her left leg.<br>"Nice Ass Dick." She stated, I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder at her, my lips turning up.  
>"All you have to do is beg." There we were going again with the name game. I loved the game, but only when ow a a playing it with her. "Come on we are getting to that outpost before sundown."<br>We walked for hours once again, this time she kept up with me, Sweet spot kept a playful pace behind us. It was silence most of the way, but when we made the hill and just over it was the outpost she wrapped her arms around me and cuddled into my neck. I stood in shock for a moment, she held a vice grip around me, my hands found her smooth hips and she didn't seem to mind my caressing.  
>"Uh... You okay Moon?" I asked slightly confused and slightly horny at the fact I haven't been this close to a woman in about five months, she pulled away tears running down her cheeks, she sniffled and wiped them away.<br>"Yeah..." She nodded her head. "Im sorry. It's just, I've never had the guts to come this far." She stared off into the distance at the outpost and for a moment I caught regret in her eyes.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because..." She closed her eyes before opening them again and looking over her shoulder at me. Shuffling the toe of her boots against the sand that rested over the dry ground. "It's none of your business." I sighed, I thought I was close to getting some real information. She then glared back up at the outpost, a sudden look of realization spread across her face. "Hey..." She pointed out in the distance. "Look." I stared off at what she was pointing at, it looked to be a large metal box that rested in front of the outpost in the sand. She leapt forward from the hill sliding down on her boots and sprinting over to the metal box falling forward into her knees so she sat in front of it.  
>Her hands ghosted over the curved edges of the box, a bright light of some sort shining at its front. I pushed the sled down the hill following after it I dragged it the rest of the way until I was about ten meters from Tasha. She kept a stone stare at the box and I couldn't help but be curious.<br>"What's in the box Moon?" She looked over her shoulder at me, sand blew in her face sticking to her cheeks.  
>"I don't know." She answered hoarsely, I knew she was lying then, how did she expect me to trust her if she didn't trust me.<br>"You're Lying." She sighed and stood up sitting down on the box she crossed her arms and legs and took a deep breath.  
>"I'll explain if you wish to listen."<br>"I have wanted to hear your story ever since the moment I fucking met you." I strode over to her crouched down in front of her, she bit her bottom lip and blinked her eyes twice before finally collecting herself.  
>"You want to know how I got the name Moon?"<br>"I already know, you told me you kill when the moons at it's pe-"  
>"I lied." She blurted out shakily, this wasn't going anywhere good. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips looking around for a moment before giving her the eye contact she deserved.<br>"Talk about trust."  
>"I'm sorry... I knew who you were the moment I saw you." That meant that she wasn't afraid of me from the beginning. "I thought if you believed I had some sort of connection to being a wanted woman you could trust me and no try to kill me." Why would she want my trust anyways? If she can't trust me then I can't trust her. That's how the game goes.<br>"Hmm... Then how did you get the name?"  
>"I was born on an ice planet far off into the outer rim of the galaxy called Koyema. The sun never shows there and instead is replaced by the Moon. The moon turned a different color the day I was born, so my father always called me Blue Moon."<br>"Your not a killer, so then what are you? How did you get here?" I couldn't hold back the frustration in my tone, not that I trusted her at all, but the fact that she even lied about what she did angered me.  
>"I'm a princess." My eyebrows furrowed with shock, a princess? Meaning that I have been having joint talk with a woman who has never even seen the streets, then again I don't know her past well enough to say that. She has managed herself here.<br>"Princess?"  
>"My mother sadly died giving birth to me, my father was the king of Koyema and so that makes me a princess."<br>"How the hell did you get here then and I want your full name to? No more fucking secrets, I don't give a fuck about what you have left on this fucked up planet." I growled, she flinched away, but not out of fear just startled by my sudden eruption of anger.  
>"My full name Is Tasha Kravat Mishima." Exotic name, I like it, but that didn't mean she was free to go. She pissed me off, I hate liars. "I was banished from the planet for killing six men." This better be the fucking truth!<br>"You so sure about that? Because if your lying to me I won't hesitate to break my number one rule." She burst up from the box, standing defiantly before me with clenched fists and the means to defend the so called friendship we had made before or what she must have believed a friendship.  
>"I told you I lied about my name not how I killed several people."<br>"Six to be exact." I spat in correction turning away and walking to the sled. Just another waste of my time. Several people is a lot in my book.  
>"You know..." I stopped in my tracks. "I did kill when the moon was at it's highest, that I didn't lie about either... I killed six traitors the night my older brother was murdered in cold blood. The next day I was betrayed, my father's poisoned suggestion was to banish me and he banished me here." I turned slowly to face her again for a princess she was a tough cookie, how I hadn't questioned her before was mostly because of how she talked or how she acted, she never hinted to me once that she was anything more than a common street life girl trying to make it in this days society. She even knew good comebacks something you aren't taught in a palace like background.<br>"So let me get this straight. You killed six fuckers who were associates to the murder of your big brother, then you were framed for it, banished by your daddy, and sent here." She nodded her head,_ I summed it up pretty good didn't I?_  
>"That about sums it up..." She smirked, just what I was thinking. "Dick." She added I chuckled to myself, I couldn't believe that after such a serious moment she'd be the one to smile and act like nothing happened. Back to my favorite game to play and since she told me the truth, I would forget it... For now. It was better I found out sooner than later though. This moment I was dedicated to getting off this rock and once that happened we could deal with this shit then... Or I could just leave her here, maybe hand her over to the mercenaries that are bound to come. Two ships... No way one ship is going to be enough for me... No... They'll fight for me dead, I nodded my head. Still the girl was a princess, she could be of some value. Bargain off with the Mercs, get a ship, and run off with the credits, not like it would be that easy though. "Riddick... I'm sorry I lied to you. I just... I have no excuse for my actions, not one bit and I don't think I regret them either." I smiled, that was the girl I knew no more than thirty minutes ago. The type of girl that would take what was given to her, could handle herself in more ways than one, and certainly knew how to give me a rock hard on at inappropriate timing, not on purpose sadly.<br>"Any girl who says sorry to take it back..." I turned and approached her reaching my hand out for her to take. "Is a girl that gets my respect." She took my hand hesitantly, but smiled as soon as my palm meshed with hers. "I'm Riddick, but since you are a pretty girl, you can call me Richard." We were starting over again, her expression turned to pride and she smiled nodding her head.  
>"People call me Moon, but since your such a handsome guy you can me Tasha." We shook hands and then the sentimentality side of me went to rest, I pulled my hand from hers, her sticky palm sweat still on my hand, mine on hers. It was awkward, calloused hands touching soft ones, how they were so soft I didn't know I gestured down at the box behind her.<br>"What's inside it?"  
>"The drop date says it's over a year old, I highly doubt there is anything in there we could use."<br>"Your wrong. Even the worst junk can be used for a much greater purpose." He stepped aside and I reached down looking at the chain to the metal box, I swung it open and both of us look startled at the contents before us… A dress! Her daddy sent her a fucking dress to wear in the plain desert planet we were on.

"Fuck Dad!" She cursed turning and stomping away angrily, no lies, this dress didn't look like junk to me.


	5. Chapter 5:The Calm before the Storm

**I wasn't sure if I should have released Tasha's identity as soon as I did, but I will make it work. This chapter is just another little bonding between Riddick and Tasha. It's a short chapter.**

**Chapter 5:The Calm before the Storm**

"You coming out? Or not Tasha?" I cooed from the table that I sat on. The outpost itself was quite nice, the food was shit, but that's why I had a reserve. Six large metal traps hung from the ceiling towards the farthest of the outpost,_ I could use those_. Chairs stacked up on top of each other in the corner, a large table across from them beside the window, where I sat on its edge width. Chairs circled around it a gun rack full of laser pistols beside the entrance to the small building. The floor was cracked slightly and hard concrete, the widow lined with bars and the overall setting was eerie and dark.  
>I waited here for Tasha to finish getting into the dress that her father sent her, at first she didn't want to and I was kind of skeptical myself, but I wanted to see the full package of the princess that had been flirting with me for these past few days, maybe get a little show.<br>"I don't want to come out Richard." I growled, I chuckled pulling one of her makeshift blades off the table, they were laid out in a neat assortment, she certainly was tidy, her clothes puddled on the floor beside the bathroom door by the gun rack.  
>"Then I will make you." I threatened with a small smirk, I wouldn't mind that.<br>"Listen, I don't want you to treat me any differently than you would before."  
>"Really? So you still want me to fuck you?"<br>"Y-NO!" She shouted causing a giggle to escape my lips.  
>"You almost said yes, at least I'm getting somewhere princess." I investigated the blade at a much closer view, it was a thin stone that was smooth and sharp on the end, sharper than a normal knife would be, the craftsmanship was flawless better than any princess I knew could do. Funny thing was I didn't know any princesses. "How did you survive? How did you do it?" The bathroom opened and she walked out, the door shut behind her with a loud clank. I sat up much more attentively in awe at the beautiful sight before me, she crossed her arms and sheepishly looked down at the floor. I dropped the knife, it clattered to the floor as I slowly grabbed my goggles and pulled them up to my forehead, I stared her up and down my eyes traveling alone her curves and tight stomach.<br>The dress was of blue silk as she described it and fit tight around her waist expanding down and ending at her knees, parallel horizontal slits revealed the smooth skin that went around the circumference of her mid drift. The neck of the dress was a bundle almost of drape, one strap on her left shoulder that wrapped around her torso going under her right armpit. I honestly thought the other outfit she had been cruising around in gave me a nice hard on, the way the pants were tighter at the cheeks of her ass, or how whenever she leaned forward the tank top would bunch up above her belly button, but this... This was unbelievable and made my inner beast want to strip her and take her rough.  
>"Damn... And I thought your other clothes were sexy." I heard her gulp audibly as I started walking towards her with slow deliberate steps, I started circling her, observing her. I stopped directly behind her, I could feel our body heat exchanging as I slowly reached a hand up to grab a lock of her hair. Her breath went ragged as I pulled the lock up hair under my nose and took her scent with a strong whiff. My eyes rolled back into my head and I growled with impatience, I had to have her soon. "You smell so good." I pressed my back firmly against hers, the bulge in my pants seemed quite obvious when she gasped, I placed my hands on her hips and started to sway slowly with her.<br>"My Uncle taught me how to fight when I..." I kissed lightly on her cheek, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Was just the age of seven."  
>"Hmm... It must be a necessity for little girls to know how to fight."<br>"My Uncle was a general before he died in combat... My brother took his place."  
>"And where does that leave you? The sexy, devious little girl that was taught how to kill before she even turned eight."<br>"That leaves me as the one who didn't want to be royal. I'd escape the palace just to walk the streets with my people."  
>"Interesting. Learn anything?"<br>"I learned this." She elbowed me fiercely in the stomach just as my hand crept down under the edge of the slick dress. She turned and took a step back, I grabbed the throbbing pain of my stomach and took a deep breath, staring up at her I smiled. I got to distracted, that's how she got me, distraction. "Keep your hands away from me. Like I said that little fantasy of yours is never going to happen."  
>"I'll keep note of what you just said, mostly because I know it will." I teased she shook her head storming over to the puddle of her old clothes on the floor.<br>"Woah, Woah, Woah." She stood up holding the clothing in her hands tightly. "What do you think you're doing?" I tested raising a hand slightly, she glared at me with a hatred that I knew was nothing more than a show.  
>"I'm changing." I shrugged lowering my hand.<br>"No your not. Keep it on for dinner." She groaned in the most irritated way.  
>"No, I don't have to keep it on if I don't want to." She pouted, my eyebrows raised and I shook my head before approaching her and grabbing the neck of the garment easily tearing it from her body leaving her only in a bright blue pair of underwear. Her eyes widened and she squealed, her hands darting to the perfect plump breasts that my eyes were directed towards, pink hardened nipples. She grunted with anger, rushing through her veins, a bright red ran over her tan milky cheeks.<br>"You Asshole! I should have never came here." Why was she here? Why did I even ask her to come? I knew how to survive without her, I didn't need her to tell me about the landscape or point me in the right direction. I knew what steps to take when I needed to take them so... Why did I need her?  
>"Just get dressed sweetheart. I'm about to call our taxi ride home." I beamed taking a last glance before turning and leaving out the outpost door, quickly shading my eyes from the falling sun in the distance, I walked out into the sand further, my hands on my hips. I had to think for a second, about her... About all of this. She was nice to have around, nice to talk to, and gawk at, but in actuality there was more to it than just that. She was making me contemplate things I never had in my life before, she was making me want to have a normal life, but if I did I never would have met her. She was tough and not to mention gorgeous, she was rough and crude, smart and ferocious, all traits I have yet to find combined to make the one woman I craved... It was her or at least something about her that made me not want to be the lonely convict I was. The opening and shutting of the outpost door was a sign that she had exited the building.<br>"Eh Riddick?"  
>"What?!" I spat without looking at her.<br>"I think-"  
>"I'm not going to apologize for what I did Tasha." I grinned to myself, my back still turned to her. "I understand a woman needs her space, but I have no regrets and being a man of my word I would only be lying if I said I never meant to do what I did." There was another deep silence, I turned and looked at her, her expression was blank, the sunset's light shining into her eyes.<br>"I know... I was going to say I think we should eat now and call those freaks before the sun sets in completely." I nodded and chuckled.  
>"Good idea."<br>"And I was also going to say that if you ever do something like that again..." I bit my bottom lip and wiggled my eyebrows. "I won't hesitate to cut it off in your sleep."  
>"Good thing I don't sleep then." She smiled back, which slightly confused me.<br>"Neither do I Richard." I shook my head walking past her towards the meat that rested on the sled, she certainly was one special woman.


	6. Chapter 6:The Glowing Light

**It's been a while, I know, not going to say anything about it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Glowing Light**

We sat and stared off at the sunset admiring the beautiful view as we ate the meat, I sparing a couple pieces for Sweet Spot. She seemed to enjoy saying the name playfully calling him over to her almost every five minutes in between bites of the juicy meat before her. I found myself staring intently at her, how Sweet Spot had liked her I didn't know. She was a woman... That could possibly be the reason, I was the Alpha male though so if he didn't listen to me he knew what happened... I taught him that. The jackal lapped it's tongue at her cheek causing her to smile brightly and chuckle, I lightly myself. I wasn't one for romance, or happiness, my life lacked those things, but in this moment I felt relaxed, more relaxed than I usually am. I could watch her all day, for some reason it was her that was making me this way. She made me think about having a normal life, there comes a time when a man must go back home, settle down, and start a new life, she made me think that I could do that.  
>Furyon was still out there and if not then I can always find somewhere else to make home. I laid my head back against the rock I sat at, taking a deep breath, It wouldn't hurt to get a couple minutes of shut eye, for some reason I was extremely exhausted and usually I never slept much as I have said before, but I felt like I could sleep forever. My eyes closed slowly, it wasn't long before I was out, a feeling of warmth coming up beside me, my arm engulfing it and then everything went black.<br>I woke up sweating, the night was upon us and this worried me, where was Moon? Where was Sweet spot? My eyes flashed open the goggles in my way, I grabbed them and pulled them up over my forehead. I was surprised when I looked down at my left arm to find it wrapped around Moon holding her to my chest where she slept soundly. Sweet Spot at my feet curled up and snoring loudly. What the hell happened? I finally go to sleep and everyone uses me as a pillow,_ ridiculous_.  
>My eyes focused further on Moon, I look up to find the white orb itself high up in the sky, I snorted softly shaking my head, 'Don't sleep my ass' I thought just when I realized a unique pattern glow on her skin as the Moon's light shun over her. A bright light, an exotic design unraveling around her shoulders and down further wrapping around her wrists, my silver eyes furrowed with confusion. The light patterns on her skin shining through her clothing, I took a deep breath, my free hand extending out to caress over the light on her skin... It wasn't on her skin, it was in her skin, it was unique and so gorgeous I couldn't even breath.<br>Is this why she would sleep somewhere else at night? Why she fled before the sun fell and the moon would take it's place.  
>"Fuck..." I mumbled under my ragged breath as the light started to pulse in a slow rhythm, her skin so soft, the light shining through it almost to the T. I was going to guess the light's color was blue, but colors were no longer what my eyes could see. My cock burned with an intensity I hadn't felt in a long time, her tan skin unable to beat the light. She suddenly flashed awake, the light leaving her skin, she was breathing heavily sweat beading at her forehead.<br>"You okay?" I asked gently, she gulped nodding her head.  
>"Yeah... I'm fine." She froze at the way I was staring at her, bringing a hand up to rush her fingers through her silk hair. "Did you see anything?" I thought for a moment, would it upset her? I wouldn't want to upset her? She obviously kept this a secret for a reason. Some secrets are meant to be kept secrets.<br>"No..." I shook my head, kicking the jackal off my feet gently, he got up with a small yelp, I stood up onto my feet when they were released and looked up at the moon. "It's time to go." I looked back down at her, she hopped up onto her feet.  
>"Okay..."<br>We both walked into the outpost she lazily sat down in a creaky chair as I walked my way to the emergency button. I had set traps around the outpost prepared for the mercenaries that were soon to come. To one door I mixed dirt and chalk with water to create a substance in which I wrote 'leave one ship or stay and die', I looked over my shoulder at her. Her eyelids slowly closed shut before she rose up from the chair with wide eyes trying to keep herself awake.  
>"You okay there Moon?"<br>"I'm fine, lets just get this over with." She answered, slight annoyance in her voice. Somebody was crabby, I smirked to myself before pressing the button the machine doing it's work.  
>"Richard B. Riddick." A robotic voice classified as the screen gave details on my time served, my time to be served, how many people I have killed, and how many times I had escaped, the number being a lot. My ransom over ten million credits and double if I am brought back dead. I felt a warmth at my side, looking over to find her reading the words and significant numbers off the screen.<br>"Hmm... Takes a lot of time to build that up, people must really hate you."  
>"People aren't the only ones that hate me princess, let's just say everyone does."<br>"Emergency Signal Activated." The computer said, I sighed.  
>"It's done, they should be here in the morning." She turned and started walking her way to the exit door, very slow strides, one foot before the other.<br>"You know Richard." I leaned back against the large computer and smiled crossing my arms over my chest.  
>"What?"<br>"I don't hate you... So not everyone can if I don't."  
>"Well if you don't hate me Tash, then what is it?"<br>"Respect." She replied with a sarcastic tone, I bit my bottom lip, grabbing my goggles, I pulled them up to my forehead, my eyes looking her curves up and down, how her beauty practically illuminated the darkness of the outpost.  
>"Is that so... For what?"<br>"You are a powerful man." She grabbed a column that was not far from the door and swung around to face me leaning against the structure. "Who has morals, a criminal with morals is hard to find and you... You are very much polite, I have never met a criminal with manners." I nodded my head, her voice was low and sweet, like sugar. I approached her slowly, she then swung back around playfully and continued walking to the exit door.  
>"Have you ever met any other criminal than me is the question?"<br>"No... I have only met one other and he should be killed for the things he has done."  
>"I am no nice criminal though..." She stopped and barely looked over her shoulder, I stopped myself at the same column she just swung on, resting my head on the metal which surprisingly held her innocent scent.<br>"Then why are you nice to me?"  
>"Because..." I started to approach her again, she just stood there with her back to me, her vulnerability causing my fingertips to tingle. I stopped behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling his hips flush against mine, our bodies molding perfectly together, almost like two jigsaw pieces that wouldn't match with anything else. "You intrigue me." I whispered in her ear, feeling her body shiver against mine, I rested my him on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I have never met a princess like you."<br>"Have you ever met another princess before though is the question Mr. Riddick?"  
>"Please... Call me Richard." She twisted her body around, wrapping her arms around my neck and closing the distance between our lips. It felt good to have her against me like this, my inner beast just barely being able to hold itself back, my erection obvious through the bulge that pressed against her. Her tongue traced over my lips, I opened my mouth and pushed my tongue against hers. She moaned, my hand grabbing her hip and rubbing her smooth skin underneath her tank. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away, my inner beast growled, we both stood breathlessly, an awkward silence between us.<br>"What was-"  
>"I am sorry... I just can't." She interrupted me, I didn't understand, that kiss was amazing probably the best twenty seconds my life had ever seen.<br>"Why not?"  
>"I can't." Something was wrong, why was she so distant and didn't tell me the truth? Why did her skin glow? There was something she was not telling me and I was getting extremely annoyed over it. Nobody ever lies to me and on occasions where they decided not to tell me things, I was patient depending on the circumstances, but my patience is weighing on this.<br>"Fine, if you are going to be a fucking bitch! Then fine!" I stomped my way out of the outpost, what I said made no sense whatsoever, but I was frustrated, I had my reasons, I stepped out of the outpost and stared up at the moon, I tried my best to push her out of my mind, but that white orb in the sky reminded me to much of her. I heard the outpost door slam, I chose not to look over my shoulder at her as I heard her approach from behind. She stopped beside me, I could feel the warmth emanating from her body.  
>"I am sorry..." She stated softly, I turned and looked over at her. She meant it, a hundred percent authenticity those words. Yet, she wasn't trustworthy material and I had never met a woman who continued to hide such silly things. I wanted to just ask, or choke the information from her, but maybe it just wasn't my business.<br>"I understand, but just think about how kind I have been." My tone came across as snappy and completely irate, in a low growl.  
>"I didn't have to come, you know?"<br>"I know... But you did." 


End file.
